


Hope is the Thing with Feathers

by violentcheese



Series: Medals and Phonecalls [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: But dearly loves Harry, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry's eyepatch, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Medals and Phonecalls or Summoned Home'. </p><p>Eggsy returns, Harry has an eye patch, Merlin is a good friend. </p><p>Written in probably half an hour, I bet it's all over the place my apologies! Comment and let me know how terrible it was! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is the Thing with Feathers

_Harry's been gone a year and it still wasn't time enough for his.. Partner? Boyfriend? Protégé? (they'd never addressed it, figuring they had time, Eggsy wasn't even an agent yet, there was still plenty of time, wrong, wrong, bloody wrong!) to give up on his memory. Eggsy didn't think he'd ever be able to, if he's being honest with himself. There are three stops on his way home, three stops that leave six men dead, a tank shredded in two and Merlin -hah!- tearing his hair out. Home is London, always has been, but more recently Home had been found in Harry._

_Harry who was warmth and understanding and a gentle hand on the small of his back when he'd noticed Eggsy retreating into himself when he felt outmatched. Harry who kept his door open for Eggsy, his arms too; just before Kentucky. Harry who had bothered to see past Eggsy's hardened exterior and into the soft core that the young man truly was, in return letting Eggsy see the old romantic fool Harry had become over the years. Harry, who was a steady hand on his shoulder, calm voice in his earpiece, until he wasn't._

_Until he was again._

_Eggsy was hell-bent on reclaiming his place by Harry's side._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Galahad, report," Merlin ordered sharply, hearing a dull thud over the comms line. Eggsy was just like Harry wad been when he was younger; cheeky, cocky and absolutely brilliant at everything he put his mind to. Merlin was certain he'd lose his hair all over again if it were possible, thanks to this cheeky bugger. There was a condescending huff in reply from Eggsy. 

"Nuffin's wrong, Merlin. Just brained meself on a step I didn't see. S'alright, guv," he explained, rolling his eyes at himself. He was so bloody close, just a quick flight from Calais was all that separated him from Harry, from warm hands and expensive aftershave and a gently _my dear boy ___. Impatience distracted the youth, not even his finely-tuned sense of balance able to save him from a tumble into a potted plant that was completely unexpected.

"Is he there? Can I talk to him? I'm going to kill him myself, I hope he knows that," the words were harsh but Eggsy had only ever held fondness in his voice for his mentor. Technically, Eggsy wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the airport. No passport, no money and a black eye was suspicious enough, let alone when you were sneaking on to a plane.  
All in a day's work at Kingsman. 

__"He's here, yes, he's glaring quite spectacularly for a man with only one eye. That'd give anyone the willies," Merlin answered, shooting a wry look at Harry who was, indeed, glaring at Merlin. "He seems to be gone mute, in any ca- oi!" The sounds of a quick scuffle ensued, an indignant squawk with a Scottish brogue surrounding Eggsy. He grinned even as he slipped past the stewardesses and headed for an empty seat._ _

__"Eggsy," Harry all but breathed, hardly out of breath from batting away Merlin. "I am so sorry, dear boy, I'm afraid I've been quite a prick." Eggsy's eyes slid shut upon his settling into the uncomfortable seat. He raised his mobile to his ear, pretending he was speaking into that and not to the microphone in his cuff links._ _

__"Yes you have, you bast-" shit, there were kids around "Muppet. A whole year, Harry?" He was glad they were doing this over the comms. Both of them knew they'd never be able to do it in person._ _

__"Necessary, I'm afraid. I've been in a coma for half of that time," Harry replied sadly. Merlin rested a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder in comfort._ _

__"You lost your eye? Bloody buggering fu..dge sticks," silence reigned for a long, tense moment. Eggsy exhaled, seemingly coming to a decision. "Is there... Have you an eye patch?" That was forgiveness if Harry had ever heard it. Eggsy wasn't shouting, wasn't threatening to leave. He was ready for Harry, for all of him- and the bits that were missing._ _

__"There is indeed, darling. Bors has taken to calling me Captain Hart when possible, Lancelot enjoys snapping the strap at the back of my head. I... It is still rather strange, missing my left peripheral vision. The headaches are a killer, I must admit. Do come home in one piece, Eggsy. We've been apart for far too long and I have a lot of making up to do."_ _

__"You're telling me," Eggsy chuckled weakly. He loosened his tie, just to have something to do with his hands. He loathed staying still. "I'll be back in no time, right? Reunions and shi- stuff all round."_ _

__"I was thinking more along the lines of declaring my love. I didn't get around to that the last time and look where we are now, dear." Harry's voice shook a little- it matched the trembling of his hands. Merlin had removed himself a few minutes ago to give the two men their privacy._ _

__"Christ, Harry.. Listen, the plane's about to take off. I'll see you soon. I'm coming home." The unspoken _you had better be there ___hung in there air before Harry murmured his assent and closed the comms link. His boy was coming home._ _

___~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___"You called me a Muppet," Harry muttered petulantly almost two weeks later. Eggsy had returned in once piece, Harry had been shown that Eggsy loved him even when _Harry ___wasn't. The former Galahad was still inundated with physical therapy appointments but both men had made time for each other, for relearning old habits and creating new ones. This evening was a new habit, one that saw Harry with his head pillowed on Eggsy's thigh in bed. The migraines that came with being shot n the head were monumental, although Harry found that Eggsy's hands soothed the aches like no amount of medication could._ _ _

____"Course I did. You are one," teased Eggsy. His fingers massaged lightly at Harry's temples. "There were kids around though, couldn't go callin' you what I wanted to. I'm still pissed. Gonna be pissed for a long time yet but I guess s'not so bad now." Soft was not a word often used to describe Eggsy Unwin, Galahad of Kingsman, yet that would always be there first word that sprung to his partner's mind. He knew how lucky he was to have returned at all, let alone into the waiting arms of his love._ _ _ _

____"That is not unexpected, though it is unfortunate. However, darling," Harry sat up fluidly, his grace not lost entirely, to peck Eggsy's lips. "You are entitled to stay angry for as long as you feel like it. Just remember to come home, though, yes?" Harry's eyes held a thousand secrets, a million memories and one single emotion. Love._ _ _ _

____"Always, Harry. Can't go leavin' you to twat about on your own now, can I? B'sides.." he sighed heavily, pressing his cheek to the older man's, breath whispering against his mentor's ear._ _ _ _

____"There's no place like home."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Violentcheese on tumblr!


End file.
